Wybory na zwycięzcę Syberii! - Zakończenie A
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 26 (FINAŁ) Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Finałowa trójka walczyła o finał w półfinałowym koncercie! Musieli sobie wybrać dowolny utwór, poćwiczyć go, a potem zaśpiewać na starej scenie na Syberii. Severin mimo dodatkowych punktów nie przekonał zbytnio swoim występem (szczególnie Szefa). Występ Thomasa został bardzo doceniony prze Jury, ale i tak przegrał z Severinem. Jednak wszystkich pogodziła Sierra i to ona wygrała, a do finału wybrała Thomasa. Już dziś ktoś zabierze milion dolarów do domu!!! Szef podnosi walizkę z forsą. '''Chris: '''Czy będzie to '''Sierra, a może Thomas? Dowiecie się tego w tym finałowym odcinku... trzeciej części Randomu - Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Poranek na Syberii Stołówka Thomas i Sierra wchodzą do stołówki. Sierra: 'I zostało nas tylko dwóch :) '''Thomas: '''Ta. Dobrze, że ten cyrk się już kończy <3 '''Sierra: '''Zgaduję, że nie masz ochoty na nowy sezon? '''Thomas: '''Weź mi z tym... :P Nie xD Mam ochotę spytać naszego Szefa, co jedziemy. Thomas podszedł do bufetu. '''Thomas: '''Co tym razem nam Szef zapoda? Niech zgadnę... jakiś szejk z karaluchów czy coś gorszego? :P '''Szef: '''Talerz! '''Thomas: '''Dobra, dobra... I tak nie jestem głodny! :P '''Szef: '''To nie dostaniesz żarcia! :P '''Thomas: '''A co mnie to? xD Thomas usiadł przy stole. Wtem podeszła Sierra z talerzem. Szef założył jej duży kawałek pieczonego kurczaka. '''Sierra: '''Ooo, wielkie dzięki Szefie! Pachnie cudownie <3 '''Thomas: '''Kurde! Szefie, mogę też dostać śniadanie!? '''Szef: '''Mówiłeś, że nie jesteś głodny, więc NIE DOSTANIESZ! '''Thomas: '''Zmieniłem zdanie... '''Szef: '''I co z tego? Nie chciałeś za pierwszym razem i tyle w tym temacie! :P '''Thomas: '''Ja jebię! '''Staruszka Agata: '''To mogę ja wziąć resztę kurczaka? ;D '''Szef: '''Proszę! Reszta należy do pani :) Dał jej resztę pieczonego mięsa. Po czym staruszka zaczęła się zajadać. Thomas ze złości zaczął walić w swój worek treningowy. '''Sierra: '''Thomas, chodź! Zjemy wspólnie :) '''Thomas: '''Hmm... Miło. Przynajmniej jest jedna normalna osoba w tej stołówce :P '''Szef: '''Grr... -.- ... Zaczęli się zajadać kurczakiem. '''Thomas: '''Sierra, co ty na to, by po tym wszystkim... '''Sierra: '''Co takiego? Thomas powiedział jej na ucho. '''Sierra: '''Heh, no dobra xD '''Thomas: '''Obiecałem sobie, że to zrobię, jak dojdę do finału. I tak będzie. ;D '''Sierra: '''Myślisz, że jakie wyzwanie nas czeka? :) '''Thomas: '''Nie wiem. Przecież ten pojeb Chris może wymyślić wszystko! :P Chciałbym, by nie było wyzwania, ale na to raczej nie ma szans xD '''Sierra: '''Cóż, wszystko może być, czyli... głosowanie uczestników też :) '''Thomas: '''Kurde, chciałbym tak! Tam wystarczy jedynie coś tam powiedzieć i tyle :P '''Sierra: '''Zobaczymy :) '''Thomas: '''Ta. '''Chris: '(dyktafon) Thomas i Sierra - Witam Was w finale Syberii. Dużo przeszliście... i dużo przeżyliście tutaj xD 'Thomas: '''Ja jeszcze przez dwa poprzednie sezony MacLean! '''Chris: '(dyktafon) Skupiam się na konkretach :P Postanowiłem z bólem serca... nie robić wyzwania!!! :( 'Sierra: '''Ooo, super! :D '''Thomas: '''No i zajebiście! ;D Przybili pionę. '''Chris: '(dyktafon) Zwycięzcę wyłonią uczestnicy, który opuścili Syberię. Znajdują się obecnie w miejscu, w którym odbywa się ceremonia, więc udajcie się tam ;D 'Thomas: '''To może poczekać :P '''Sierra: '''Np. do wieczora. Wtedy najlepiej. :) '''Chris: '(dyktafon) TERAZ! :D 'Thomas i Sierra: '''Dobra. Ceremonia Na finalistów czekali już prawie wszyscy wyeliminowani zawodnicy (Severin, Patrick, Muriel, Kinga, Tatiana, Emily, Fatih, Gregor, Julia, Isabella, Tina, Markus, Ben, Barbie i Manuela), Judy, James oraz Chris. '''Chris: '''Kogo właściwie zabrakło, bo nie mogę sobie przypomnieć? xD '''Judy: '''Nicholasa, Andreasa i DJ'a. '''James: '''Ta. Szkoda, że zabrakło DJ'a :/ '''Chris: '''CO!? Tu wręcz wspaniale! Przynajmniej jest nieparzysta ilość - 15 uczestników. A to oznacza, że na pewno nie będzie remisu! B) '''James: '''15? :/ '''Judy: '''Myślałam, że my też oddamy głos na zwycięzcę. '''Chris: '''Sorry, ale nie. Ale miło, że przyszliście sobie pooglądać :) '''Judy i James: '''Aha, jasne. :P Sierra i Thomas przybyli na wyznaczone miejsce. '''Chris: '''A oto i są Ci najlepsi! Wszyscy byli im brawa. '''Judy: '''Naprawdę podziwiam Was! Nie każdy potrafiłby wytrzymać tak długo na tej syberyjskiej pustyni oraz w obecności Chrisa :P '''Chris: '''Hola, hola... -.- '''Judy: '''A wy to potraficie! :) '''James: '''Ja bym bez mojej Judy nie przeżyłbym nawet dnia xD '''Judy: '''Oj, słodziaku! Na pewno dałbyś radę ;) '''James: '''Dalibyśmy radę ;* Pocałowali się. '''Sierra: '''Jak wy idealnie pasujecie do siebie! <3 '''Thomas: '''Zrobiło się romantycznie :) Co nie Tatiana? ;D '''Tatiana: '''A zrobi się jeszcze romantyczniej po programie ;) '''Thomas: '''No to już nie mogę się doczekać B) Sierra zauważyła Chrisa czytającego gazetę. '''Sierra: '''Widzę, że Chris nas olał. '''Thomas: '''Ta :P '''James: '''Na to wygląda. Chris rzucił w Jamesa gazetą. '''Chris: '''Dobra! Siedzi tutaj 15 uczestników, którzy opuścili to miejsce. A wasza trójka tylko została! '''Thomas: '''Chwila! Brakuje trzech osób, bo ogólnie w programie brało udział 20 uczestników. Albo coś tu kurde nie gra :P '''Sierra: '''Masz rację Thomas :) Hmm... '''Thomas: '''Zauważalna nieobecność tej pizdy Nicholasa oraz frajera Andreasa! :P '''Patrick: '''Lepiej bym go po prostu nie nazwał Thomas! :) '''Thomas: '''Zamknij się, bo nie jesteś lepszy! '''Patrick: '''Eh... :/ '''Thomas: '''Kogoś jeszcze brakuje. Zdaje mi się, że nie widzę Kingi. '''Kinga: '''Załatwić ci wizytę u okulisty? Znam dobrego w Paryżu ;) '''Thomas: '''Nie dzięki! Ale tobie to by się przydał dobry ochroniarz. Co ty na to? :P '''Kinga: '''Niby ty!? Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? O_o '''Thomas: '''No tak poważne... '''Kinga: '''To w takim razie... '''Thomas: '''NA NIBY xDDD '''Kinga: '''Nic się nie zmieniłeś (please) '''Sierra: '''Wiem! Brakuje DJ'a :/ '''Thomas: '''No tak. Dopiero teraz się kurde zorientowałem xD '''Chris: '''Super. Teraz spróbujcie przekonać do siebie nich, by oddali na kogoś z was swój głos. To zaczynamy od końca... Nie ma Nicholasa, a SZKODA! '''Thomas: '''Wsadź se go w dupę MacLean! :P '''Chris: '''Mniejsza o to. Manuela, dawaj! '''Manuela: '''Mam do was pytanie... Która z tych sukienek byłaby dla mnie lepsza? ;D Manuela pokazała im dwie niemal identycznie różowe sukienki. '''Thomas: '''A co to kurde za różnica!? Obie wyglądają tak samo i jaką byś nie ubrała i tak będziesz wyglądać tak samo. '''Manuela: '''Aha. '''Sierra: '''A według mnie powinnaś spytać o radę Katie. Na pewno poleciłaby ci tą lepszą ;) '''Manuela: '''Ooo, dzięki Sierra! Chyba tak zrobię xD '''Chris: '''Barbie? '''Barbie: '''Co? '''Chris: '''Zadaj im pytanie! '''Barbie: '''Dobra! Na jaką postać z bajki wam wyglądam? :) '''Thomas: '''Skąd wy bierzecie te pytania? xD '''Sierra: '''Mnie bardziej zastanawia do jakiej postaci by ją porównać, hmm... :/ '''Thomas: '''No mi przypomina tyle co nic xD '''Sierra: '''Dobra, zachcę następne pytanie, więc coś powiedzmy xD '''Thomas i Sierra: '''Kopciuszek! '''Barbie: '''Ale ja nią gardzę! Oboje nie zasługujecie na wygraną! -.- Thomas i Sierra wzruszyli ramionami. '''Chris: '''Dobra, mam nadzieję, że seria dziwnych pytań minęła... Markus? '''Markus: '''Thomas, Sierra -> Każdy ma swój autorytet! Jaki jest wasz? '''Sierra: '''Hmm... Długo, by wymieniać, bo mam dużą rodzinę xD Ogólnie rodzina, przyjaciele i moi ulubieni sportowcy, aktorzy itp. :) '''Thomas: '''Moim autorytetem jest każdy człowiek, który mimo tego, że był w nikim, nieudacznikiem (poniżanym przez innych ludzi) uwierzył w siebie, zawalczył o siebie i stał się kimś wielkim nie zatracając przy tym swojego charakteru. BRAWA... '''Markus: '''Thomas, masz rację. I tym samym nie wiem na kogo zagłosować :( '''Chris: '''Cóż, życie xD Ben teraz ty! '''Ben: '''Ja wolę o nic się nie pytać, bo nie potrzebuję tego xD Rozdał im kartki i długopisy. '''Ben: '''Chcę tylko byście bardzo szybko napisali spis posiłków w ciągu dnia, który polecacie mi, by jakoś to z treningami się połączyło. Czas, start! Zaczęli szybko pisać. Po krótkim czasie zabrał im kartki i się przyjrzał. '''Ben: '''Ok, obydwie mi się podobają xD Dzięki ;) '''Chris: '''Tina? '''Tina: '''Jestem ciekawa na co wykorzystacie wygraną? '''Sierra: '''Przydałoby się zrobić remont domu oraz kupić swoją ulubioną torebkę. <3 I tylko to jeśli chodzi o mnie, resztą mogę się podzielić z Wami :) Większość uczestników jej biła brawa. '''Tina: '''Już to gdzieś słyszałam, ale wierzę. A ty Thomas? '''Thomas: '''Ojciec jest w ciężkim stanie i walczy o życie. Chciałbym mu pomóc, jak tylko mogę :/ '''Reszta: '''Oj :/ '''Sierra: '''Nie wiedziałam :( '''Thomas: '''E tam, nie przejmujcie się, bo to wyłącznie mój problem. Poza tym wyjazd z Tatianą na wspaniałe wakacje. ;* '''Tatiana: '''Kocham Cię ;* '''Thomas: '''A ja Ciebie trochę więcej ;D '''Tina: '''Dzięki, nie mam więcej pytań. '''Chris: '''Andreasa nie ma... Isabella? '''Isabella: '''Pytanie wspólne ode mnie i Fatiha ;p '''Chris: '''Dobra... '''Julia: '''W takim razie ja z Severinem też tak chcę! :) '''Chris: '''Znajcie dobroć McLeana... Zgoda! '''Thomas: '''Dobroć McLeana... xD Wszyscy się roześmiali. '''Chris: 'Żałosne :P 'Fatih: '''Czy w trakcie programu spodziewaliście się, że będziecie w finale? '''Isabella: '''To znaczy czy wierzyliście w to? :) '''Thomas: '''Nie, bo jakbym tak myślał to skończyłbym, jak choćby... Patrick. '''Patrick: '''Ej! '''Sierra: '''Nie wierzyłam, że może mi się to udać. Dlatego, jak do tego doszło to byłam w takim szoku, że przeważała nad radością xDDD '''Fatih: '''Obydwaj zasłużyliście na zwycięstwo. '''Isabella: '''To będzie na pewno trudna decyzja. '''Chris: '''Dobra, co ma do powiedzenia duet Severin i Julia? '''Julia: '''Planujecie wspomóc swoimi pieniędzmi jakąś fundację? :) '''Severin: '''Wydacie na jakiś cel charytatywny? '''Thomas: '''Wydaje mi się, że już gadaliśmy na co wydajemy :P '''Sierra: '''Jak zostaną pieniądze to na pewno jakiejś się pomoże :) '''Severin: '''Nie zazdroszczę wam. Ja bym nie wiedziałbym co zrobić z taką ilością pieniędzmi xD '''Julia: '''Jeszcze się nauczysz :) '''Chris: '''Gregor, teraz ty! '''Gregor: '''No dobrze. (kaszle) Jak wg was przestać chorować? '''Thomas: '''Zrzuć na siebie głaz i będzie dobrze! xD '''Gregor: '''A coś mniej bolesnego? xD '''Sierra: '''Nie zwracaj na nie uwagi, a same znikną. Przy okazji szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia ;) '''Gregor: '''Dzięki Wam za rady xDDD '''Chris: '''Emily? '''Emily: '''Chcielibyście przejąć kiedyś rolę antagonisty w sezonie? :) '''Sierra i Thomas: '''NIE! '''Thomas: '''Antagoniści są nikim. Muszą ciężko pracować, by odzyskać szacun w oczach wielu :P '''Sierra: '''Dokładnie. Tacy więcej tracą niż zyskują. ;/ '''Patrick: '''Isabella była wyjątkiem... '''Isabella: '''Coś w tym jest xD '''Chris: '''Tatiana? '''Tatiana: '''Ja decyzję już podjęłam, więc pytania nie zadam. No dobra... Co tam? xD '''Thomas: '''Ujdzie skarbie ;) '''Sierra: '''Jest spoko :) '''Tatiana: '''To dobrze xD '''Chris: '''Ale porażka... No dobra, Kinga! '''Kinga: '''Thomasie i Sierro -> Jakie macie plany na przyszłość? '''Thomas: '''Wiele, ale nie chce mi się do cholery o tym gadać ;p '''Sierra: '''Nie wiadomo co ona przyniesie. Czas jeszcze pokaże, a przy okazji, jak twoja piosenka? '''Kinga: '''Dobrze. '''Sierra: '''Spk. '''Chris: '''Muriel? '''Muriel: '''Co powiecie na mój temat? Ale tak szczerze! :P '''Thomas: '''Tak szczerze? To brakuje mi słów... '''Severin: '''Więcej niż tysiąc słów <3 '''Thomas: '''To raffaello ;D '''Sierra: '''Jest pani zajebista! '''Thomas: '''Dla mnie raczej niemożliwa xD '''Muriel: '''Zaczynam was analizować :) '''Sierra: '''To super. '''Thomas: '''Poinformuj, jak ci poszło xD '''Muriel: '''Nie :P '''Patrick: '''Dobra, czyli ostatni ja! Chcę się was zapytać czy... Z komórki Chrisa zabrzmiał sygnał. '''Chris: '''Ooo, czyli to koniec rozmowy z uczestnikami! <3 '''Patrick: '''Ale jeszcze ja! Chris popchał go w zaspę. '''Chris: '''Przechodzimy w takim razie do głosowania! <3 '''Thomas: '''W końcu... '''Sierra: '''Już nie mogę się doczekać :) '''Thomas: '''Tylko bez ściemy! :P '''James: '''Ooo, napięcie sięga zenitu :) '''Judy: '''Za chwilę ktoś wygra kasę <3 '''Chris: '''Udajcie się teraz do pokoju zwierzeń i zagłosujcie ;) '(Manuela zagłosowała) (Barbie zagłosowała) (Markus zagłosował) (Ben zagłosował) (Tina zagłosowała) (Isabella zagłosowała) (Julia zagłosowała) (Gregor zagłosował) (Fatih zagłosował) (Emily zagłosowała) (Tatiana zagłosowała) (Kinga zagłosowała) (Muriel zagłosowała) (Patrick zagłosował) (Severin zagłosował) Zakończenie A Thomas i Sierra patrzyli już w kierunku Chrisa liczącego głosy. Chris: '''Głosy zostały już podliczone! Równica między wami nieduża, bo... '''7-8! Thomas: '''To kurde tyle co nic xD Dobra, dawaj już któremuś z nas tego miliona :P '''Sierra: '''Już możesz to powiedzieć Chris :) '''Chris: '''Uwaga!!! Zwycięzcą trzeciego sezonu cyklu "Random" '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu zostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..SIERRA! BRAWA!!! Sierra: '''O jej! Poważnie!? Super, jesteście wspaniali! :D '''Thomas: '''Należało ci się :P '''Sierra: '''Kurczę, nie wiem co powiedzieć! WYGRAŁAM! :D Chris wręczył jej walizkę milionem dolarów. '''Sierra: '''Dziękuję wam wszystkim za wsparcie, bo bez was nie osiągnęłabym tego! Yay! <3 '''Kinga: '''No gratulację Sierra :) '''Muriel: '''Niech ci ta kasa szczęście da ;D '''Sierra: '''Dzięki kumpele ;) Tatiana podeszła do Thomasa. '''Tatiana: '''Nie martw się. Dla mnie jesteś zwycięzcą :) '''Thomas: '''Ech... Nie oto chodzi :/ Zawiodłem ojca, to kurde mi go nie uratuje :( '''Tatiana: '''Pomogłabym ci, jakbym tylko mogła :/ '''Sierra: '''Thomas, mogę ci dać pieniądze na jego operację. :/ '''Thomas: '''Ale ty tak na serio?! '''Sierra: '''Wiem, jak to jest stracić kogoś bliskiego. Pomogę Ci z tym! :) '''Thomas: '''Dzięki :) '''Sierra: '''Nie musisz dziękować. Brawa! Szef przybył ze staruszką Agatą. '''Szef: '''I kto wygrał? :) '''Chris: '''Sierra. Kończmy już to dziadostwo xD '''Judy i James: '''CO!? -.- '''Thomas: '''Sierra, pamiętasz co mieliśmy zrobić? ;) '''Sierra: '''Hmm... Aaa, zróbmy to! :) ... Sierra i Thomas złapali Chrisa za ręce i nogi. Zanosili go w kierunku wpół zamarzniętego jeziora. '''Chris: '''Zostawcie mnie!!! SZEFIE, RATUJ!!! :/ Szef wzruszył tylko ramionami. Następnie Sierra i Thomas wrzucili Chrisa do lodowatej wody. '''Chris: '''Zi... zi... zimno... :/ Wszyscy się roześmiali. '''Chris: '''Grr... (trząsł się) A Tatiana i Thomas się pocałowali. '''Szef: '''Nie byłem tu od początku, ale zakończę... BO TAK LUBIĘ!!! Milion dolców zabrała Sierra! To tyle! Żegnam się z wami ozięble, bo to w końcu była... '''TOTALNA PORAŻKA: SYBERIA PIĘKNEGO BAŁAGANU!!!!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu